The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor which is adjustable along its longitudinal axis.
There exists a variety of visors which can provide front and side window protection against incident sunlight. A multiple visor panel installation, for example, can be employed by which simultaneous windshield and side window protection is afforded as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,363. Conventional single visor installations typically provide a visor which can be pivoted from the windshield position to the side window position but are not normally otherwise adjustable along the axis of the visor pivot rod. To provide such adjustability, several sliding visors have been developed, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,233, 4,998,765 and 5,161,850. The latter two of these patents disclose auxiliary visors which are fixed along the front windshield but which slide along their longitudinal axis. The '233 patent provides front and side window protection with a sliding visor having a body molded of a polymeric material and which includes means for guiding the visor movement along its pivot rod including guide rods. Although this visor provides the desired additional sun-blocking protection by allowing the visor to move along the longitudinal axis of the pivot rod to which it is mounted, with the somewhat heavy polymeric core construction, the additional guide means somewhat complicates and increases the cost of the structure. In order to provide a less costly, easy to manufacture visor of light weight construction, the improved sliding visor construction of the present invention has been developed.